Summer at Camp
by Saddler123
Summary: When Jason is kidnapped Gaea's daughter and her friends must save him.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Dad! What time are you coming to pick me up? ... What? … but, you promised! … Don't you think the rainforest can wait? …. You think you would be able to take some responsibility for me once in a while! … I can't just stay with Mom anymore! Fine. … See you in a year." Demetria slammed the office phone down on the receiver. "Thanks Chiron, umm I will stay here for the summer, is that okay?"

"The more the merrier." Chiron said smiling awkwardly.

"Thanks." Demetria picked up her bags and walked outside. Her three best friends were waiting for her. "So good news, I'll stay with you guys this summer." She smiled half-heartedly. "That's great!" Her friend Summer ran to hug her. The other to smiled and joined in. "Summer at camp is really fun." Krisse, Irises daughter, beamed, her rainbow locks shook in the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry last chapter was so short, it was a prologue type of thing, I think… Anyways thanks for reading! **

It was the first day of the summer session at Camp Half-Blood. Most of the campers Demetria knew left and a new batch of demigods were eating breakfast in the dining hall. She was sitting with her friends as they pointed out some of their summer friends "That's Cleo she is really nice, but a little competitive and amazing at fighting." Sam pointed to a girl with blonde hair. She looked incredibly intimidating despite her pink Nike running suit. "Oh! And those are Sam's sisters, Alli and Blair. They go to the same boarding school, they give meaning to the phrase opposites attract!" Summer laughed. A tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes came and sat next to them. "Hey Jared!" Demetria smiled. "Hey Tri! Krisse, Sam, Summer." He gave them a military salute. "How was monster hunting?" Tri asked "Good, Good. Kicked some major monster butt." "Cool Beans!" They spent all of breakfast catching up and meeting new campers.

The first day of summer, Tri discovered, was a lot like the first day of winter. Friends reconnecting, bedding disputes, and of it was to end with the traditional CTF game after dinner. Demeter's cabin was on blue team while Apollo's was on red team, which meant that Summer and Tri had to face Krisse, Sam and Jared on the battlefield. "I'm going to destroy you!" Tri yelled to Krisse, Sam. "Bring it!" They yelled back. After a few seconds of an intense stare down they all burst out laughing. "But seriously watch it." Summer said then she and Tri ran to their own side giggling. Tri stayed on defense as usual giving a couple Aphrodite kids some well-deserved whips to the face. Her own secret victory was hitting Piper in the leg and watching her limp back towards her side. "I don't think that will make Jason like you." Summer commented "Not so loud!" Demetria blushed. "Aggh! I don't see why we can't just go full out!" She changed the subject "You know it will drain us. RAHHH! Summer screamed at a Hermes kid sneaking through the woods. Unfortunately for them, Red team won. Tri and Summer retreated to the Demeter cabin. "I am beat, see you in the morning." "Alright goodnight."

"Get up!" Krisse pulled the covers off Demetria's bunk. "No! its only 8:00!"

"Which means its breakfast time."

"But its summer!"

"Yep!" Krisse flicked on the cabin lights. The rest of its inhabitants groaned and slowly pulled them selves out of bed. "Hey have you guys seen Jason?" Jared caught up with them on their way to breakfast. "Um no haven't seen him since last night, ask Piper, It will give you an excuse to talk to her." Tri teased

"Oh haha… okay I'll go check." He ran towards the dining hall. When the girls got there the whole camp was gathered around in clusters. "What's going on?" Sam said panicked. "Jason is missing, no one can find him!" The girl Cleo told them as she was passing by. "Wait, is he at the Camp Jupiter?"

"Nope. Chiron checked, its like he just poofed!"


	3. Chapter 3

The whole camp was buzzing with excited concern as the head counselors searched the grounds for Jason. Piper sat in the corner crying while Annabeth stroked her back. "How could … Where did he… I miss him!" She choked out between sobs. Percy and Jared paced nervously running their fingers through their hair. A bright light then flashed through the hall, when the campers regained their sight they saw a tall man with a grey beard. "Chiron!" His voice boomed. Chiron turned to face him, his legs visibly shaking. "Where is my son?" The hall was silent each demigod too stunned to talk. "Weelll…" Chiron said avoiding eye contact. "Grow a pair." Mr. D whispered to Chiron. "We lost him!" Dionysus told Zeus "What!" Zeus roared. Percy stood up "Wait _you_ don't know where he is?"

"No, not even Hermes could find him." Zeus fell uncharacteristically silent. "I feel so helpless." He began to tear up. "This is awkward." Sam whispered to Tri. "Chiron you need to find him… please." Zeus did look helpless. He disappeared in the same fashion that he arrived, once again leaving the demigods temporarily blind. "I guess a quest is in order, are any demigods willing to help recover Jason?" Chiron told the half dazed campers.

Some of the Demigods that were chosen were expected, Jason's friends: Percy, Jared, Clarisse, Leo, Halfdan, the Stoll Brothers, and, of course, Piper. But there were also some you wouldn't have ever guessed: Demetria for starters, Kylie, Blair, Sam and Ali, all the daughters of Apollo, Kylie being one of the youngest campers. DJ an Ares kid, Summer, Demeter's daughter, Cleo, daughter of Nike, Hypnos's daughter Zoe, and Hade's son Zeno who was a year round camper but kept to himself so Demetria didn't know much about him. They were split into three groups to cover the country. Rachel Dare had instructed them to "Look for Earthly dead." Everyone was stumped until Zeno suggested we look for ghosts. "Think about, ghosts are dead but still on earth."

"No that's… actually that makes a lot of sense. I'll get on that!" Annabeth said and then rushed to her cabin to do research. She came back about an hour later. "Okay here are some of the most haunted places, chosen for ghostly encounters as well as seclusion and ability to hide a person with out too much trouble." She handed everyone a list, which read:

_Alcatraz_ _Island/Prison San Francisco, CA_

_Franklin Castle Cleveland, OH_

_Eastern State Penitentiary Philadelphia, PA_


	4. Chapter 4

_Group 1: Alcatraz prison_

_Brief (by Annabeth Chase): Alcatraz was completed in 1912 and was first used as a military prison; later in 1934 it became a federal prison. _

_Ghost stories: __**Cell 14D:**__ A "Hole" cell, prisoners were kept in absolute isolation. Many visitors claim to feel an icy chill while inside the cell. One prisoner yelled at the guards telling them that a demon with red eyes was killing him, he was found dead the next morning. __**Al Capone's showers: **__Al Capone feared he would be killed if he were allowed in the recreation yard with the other prisoners. He used to practice his banjo n the showers, today guards and visitors often hear banjo music coming from the showers. __**Unexplained weeping: **__There have been several accounts of weeping coming from the building late at night._

**o0o**

"Oh Alcatraz I've been there before." Piper said shortly after she stopped sobbing. "Yeah I used to live in SF." Demetria added

"Okay so how do we get there? I've never been on a quest before." Sam looked at Jared, Piper and Halfdan. "We could borrow the Ares Chariot. If you wimps think you could handle it!" Halfdan smirked "Nothing an Athena kid couldn't handle that's for sure!" Jared raised his hand in anticipation of a high five. "Um you're the only Athena kid here…" Zoe, Hypnos's daughter pointed out. They all stood in awkward silence for a couple seconds before Halfdan shouted "Race, last ones a child of Apollo!" And sprinted for the chariots "How dare you!" Sam screamed and ran after him, the others soon followed. "Okay, tell me we wont have to run like that during our quest, I do not like running." Demetria said as they began to leave the campgrounds "Wimp." Jared laughed. Demetria snapped her fingers and pointed at him "Hey! I do not appreciate your sass." She said with a deadpan voice. That got a chuckle out of everyone including Piper. The group rode for several hours at a lighting speed. "Ohhh! Pizza place! Stop the carriage!" Halfdan shouted and pulled back as hard as he could on the reins. After being jolted violently back the demigods brushed themselves off and tried to reason with him. "It's almost midnight, its probably closed." "We don't have time to stop for pizza." "Chiron packed us food anyways." "No one has money." They argued "Ha! I brought money just for this situation!" Halfdan proudly presented a fifty-dollar bill to the group. Jared shrugged "I guess I could go for some pizza." The girls stared at him. "He does have money, I mean its better to save the food for later anyways." Soon the girls caved and agreed to buy _one _pizza. Halfdan looked at Sam, "You know since I am paying those could technically be considered a date." He raised his eyebrow suggestively "You and Jared would make a really cute couple." She said while she patted his shoulder. She left him frowning and walked towards 'Serena's pizza and Karaoke'

**o0o**

"Wow. We are the only ones here." Zoe said as she surveyed the empty restaurant. They sat down at a booth in the corner and looked at the menu. "This is kind of strange, Halfdan are you sure you can afford this?" Demetria looked at the oddly priced and oddly flavored selection "I mean Beef and anchovy pizza priced at two shiny things? Something is defiantly off."

"Hey pizza is pizza." Halfdan shrugged. A lady wearing an unusual amount of feathers approached them. "Hi! I'm Serena. How may I help you kids today?" She smiled displaying a mouth full of slightly yellowed teeth in need of braces. "We will have the 'eagle sized' feta cheese pizza for the table." Halfdan handed her the menus. She returned ten minutes later with a large, slightly undercooked pizza. "Here you are. How would you kiddies like me to sing you some karaoke?"

"Umm no thank you." Demetria said curtly "Demetria!" Sam gasped "First, rude second, never turn down Karaoke. It sounds awesome!" She smiled at the bedraggled woman. She smiled back "Let me just get my sisters." She turned and left through a white door, moments later her two sister followed her out. The three women were a very odd spectacle to observe, They grey hair knotted in every which way, makeup too colorful and smeared to be considered decent and odd feather dresses and necklaces adorned their bodies. "Okay something's not right here, I swear I recognize them from some where." Demetria paused trying to remember where she had seen them. Then it hit her Lake Michigan "You guys they're Si-." She had her earplugs (she carries them everywhere now) in half a second before the music started playing she watched as her friends' faces slowly faded into empty expressions "You guys!" She screamed, "It's not even a good song!" She shook Sam "You HATE Justin Bieber!" The Sirens smiled now in full half-woman half-bird form. Demetria took her iPod out from her pocket and plugged it into Sam's ears. Sam jolted out from her trance and glanced nervously at Demetria who was busy untying her whip from her belt loop. The two girls raised their weapons to the sirens who refused to let up their dreadful moans, until Sam shot one. Demetria stared wide-eyed "I panicked." Sam mouthed Suddenly the other demi-gods rose from the both and approached Sam and Demetria, weapons drawn, faces stuck in a dopey grins. "You get the Sirens." Demetria mouthed to Sam, she nodded and began shouting arrows at the bird abominations. Demetria cracked her whip in the air but her friends did not seem to notice she cracked it again, louder. Then she resorted to knocking the weapons from their hands. She turned around for half a second to see if Sam had killed another, she had, and suddenly felt incredibly tired and collapsed to the ground snoring.

**O00**

"What happened?" Demetria said as she woke u to find herself speeding along once again in the Ares chariot. "Zoe put you to sleep Tri!" Sam said excitement wild in her eyes "It was supposedly awesome but no one remembers except Sam." Jared said "Well, I was the only who wasn't enchanted and actually killed something." Sam defended. "Yeah I'm really sorry Tri, can I call you Tri?" Zoe smiled apologetically "Sure. Oh and no problem, I blame the crazy bird ladies. Oh and Halfdan no more pizza stops, from here we go straight to Alcatraz."

****

** Finally I bring you… A longer chapter!** **This was just** **group 1 this week, next week it will be group 2 and so on until they find Jason. **

** Sorry about the blatantly obvious Sirens… Harder to make normal than I expected… **

**Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Group 2: Eastern State Penitentiary Philadelphia, PA_

_Brief (by Annabeth Chase): Eastern State Penitentiary (ESP) was built in 1829 and used as a prison until 1871. Today it is home to frequent tour groups and Information sessions._

_Ghost Stories: __**The Locksmith**__ A locksmith was doing repairs on an old gate when it suddenly thrust forward and pinned him to the ground. __**Noises: **__Guests and caretakers report unexplained weeping and insane laughter. __**Faces: **__People have reported seeing faces on the walls and in mirrors, often a middle-aged man with a crazed smile._

**000**

"Wait isn't Philadelphia supposed to be the city of brotherly love?" Will asked.

"Apparently not." Summer laughed.

"Good thing I got my Drivers License this year!" The Travis Stoll smiled mischievously.

"OK! That settles it. I'm driving!" Clarisse snatched the key out of his hands.

"What! You** do not** no how to drive, do you?"

"I'll figure it out." Clarisse said as she walked towards the Big House. The rest of the group glanced nervously at each other. "Should we trust her?" Kylie, the youngest asked.

"Don't worry. An Ares kid can handle themselves in any situation!" DJ grabbed Kylie's hand to lead her towards Clarisse, and then quickly pulled away during a shade of deep scarlet. "Uh… I mean, this way!" he nervously pointed to where Clarisse had disappeared.

The group stood in front of a black SUV. "This is definitely not mine." Travis gaped at the luxurious vehicle. "Its Are's." Clarisse and DJ said simultaneously.

"He lends it to us sometimes for quests and pizza runs." Clarisse finished

"Not fair!" Summer exclaimed.

"Oh I mean pepperoni pizza, with dead things on it." Clarisse snickered

"Well, technically Plants are dead too." Will contemplated. Summer just glared at Clarisse. "Okay time to go!" Conner Stoll hopped in the car.

**000**

"They pulled up to a castle-like building. "I would hate to live here!" Kylie shuddered "Its gross!" The older kids laughed. Will walked up to an information booth manned by a redhead about his age, he flipped his hair and smiled "Hey." He nodded. The girl in the booth almost melted "Hi!" she giggled, Summer rolled her eyes, though secretly jealous. "So what do you think? Could you get me and my uh, siblings a free tour?" the girl glanced at the odd group of children.

"Those are your siblings?" She raised her eyebrow suspiciously

"We were all adopted. So free tour what do you say?"

"Oh I'm sorry. We can't do that, but if you want to swing by after my shift I will see what I can do for you." She smiled coyly at Will.

"Sorry, I can't do that." Will turned and waved good-bye to the very confused girl. "Will Solace! If I didn't no any better I would say you were a son of Aphrodite!" Clarisse punched his arm.

"Just don't tell anyone at camp." He whispered. The Stoll brothers smiled at each other. Then Conner spoke "While Will was busy flirting it up back there, I managed to 'barrow' this from a passing tour guide." He held up a set of keys. "What! How did you? I swear you were here the whole time!" Summer shook her head confused. Travis high-fived Conner. Kylie looked puzzled "Wait, they let you take them?"

"Sure." The twins said grinning. Once again Clarisse took a set of keys from their hands and hit their heads. "Lets go!" She commanded. The rest followed, The Stoll brothers rubbing their heads and muttering.

They slowly ducked behind the fenced off area and unsheathed their weapons. "Why would they keep this place around? I would turn it into a garden." Summer thought aloud and was quickly shushed by the others. "Sorry." She whispered. Before long Clarice stopped them. "Do you guys hear that?" They paused in the silence when out of the blue a loud hissing noise echoed the empty cellblock. "It sounds like a gas leak." Summer whispered. "Do you hear that?" A voice came from the darkness. "Itssss nothing." A second voice answered. "Everybody against the wall." Will instructed. Two women appeared, when they came into a small shaft of light peaking through a hole in the roof, the demigods saw their legs, or tails I should say. The bottom half them two monsters were snake tails. "Lamia." Kylie breathed "I sssswear I heard sssssomething!" The first Lamia exclaimed and slithered towards Kylie who gasped as the tail brushed her leg. The lamia grabbed Kylie by the ankle and dragged her into the light "Look what wessss got here!" The creature screeched. "Sssstray to far from your tour?" The other cackled. "You look sssssso yummy." They licked their lips. "Let me go!" Kylie yelled. "Sssshusssh child!" The lamia squeezed Kylie "Ow!" She scrambled for her backpack laying several feet in front of her. DJ broke free of Clarisse tight grip and hurtled himself at the monster "Don't touch her!" He cried as he ran the lamia through with his blade. It immediately crumbled to dust. The other made a terrible hissing screaming niose "You killed her!" It began advancing on DJ "Lucky for you I have room for two children to day!" It slithered towards him. "Fat chance! No one kills my little brother!" Clarisse stepped into the light surrounded by the other demigods. "I knew I smelled something demigoddy, I never liked your parent."

"How do you know my dad?"

"I hate them all!" It charged the group in several swift maneuvers the group had reduced it to dust as well.

After searching the rest of the prison, somewhat more cautiously, They could find no sight of Jason. "Well he's clearly not here." Travis said after three hours of cell inspection.

"No, He isn't." Summer sighed

"Okay. Does anyone have a gold drachma? I need to Iris message Annabeth." Will asked.

"Here." Conner tossed him a few

"Thanks!" He walked off to find the nearest water fountain to make his call.

**000**

**Sorry this one took so long to get up! I can procrastinate like nobody's business! I hope you liked it, and feel free to comment. I have to warn you there probably won't be an update next week because midterms are finally here Yay! (If you couldn't tell that sarcasm is actually tangible.) Thanks for reading,**

** Saddler **


	6. Chapter 6

Group 3: Franklin Castle, Ohio:_ Hans Tiedemann, A German banker, built This House in the mid 1800's__. It has since been bought by several different groups but is recently abandoned. Hans Murdered his illegitimate daughter Karen, a frequent sighting. He is also suspected for the murders of his wife, three of his infant children, his other teen aged daughter, his mother, a young servant girl and his mistress. During World War II Nazis occupied the castle and committed a mass murder. _

_Ghost Stories: A little, crying girl has appeared to several children as well as chocking sounds echoing through the hallway. A particularly famous ghost is dubbed "the woman in black" and is thought to be the ghost of the servant Hans killed. _

**000**

"Ugh, ghost stories give me the creeps." Krissie shuddered "Oh sorry." She said glancing at Zeno. "Don't worry about it."

"I think Black Jack could take us." Percy said

"Good plan seaweed brain." Annabeth kissed his cheek

"Hey guys, less kissing more questing!" Leo said, then pointed at Cleo "Unless you and I."

"Yeah, nice try." Cleo scoffed. The other demigods began to crack up. "You will never learn Leo!" Percy laughed. "Okay you guys lets go." Blair started walking towards the stables.

"He says there's no way he's taking all of us on his back, 3 max." Percy translated a snorting Black Jack.

"Well the rest of us could take a chariot, but the Apollo one was taken already." Alli pointed out. "Hephaestus is free." Leo gestured to the crumbling chariot. "How about we take mine instead." Krissie suggested.

"Good plan." The others hastily jumped in the Iris chariot. Percy and Annabeth mounted Black Jack "We'll see you guys in Ohio!" Percy waved and Black Jack sped out of the stables and flew off. The rest of the Demi gods followed, just without the flying part.

The gang of teenagers was quite a shock for the native Ohioans, especially Krissie's rainbow hair. "These people need to stop staring at us so we can sneak in." Cleo complained "Anyone have _that _power?" She asked.

"Well, Kinda." Krissie waved her hands across the sky and a brilliant Triple rainbow was painted across the sky. "Look everybody," She shouted. "A triple rainbow!" People turned around to see the phenomenon and stopped staring at the Demigods. "I never thought that would actually come in handy."

"Okay go. Go!" Annabeth whispered hastily and lead them through a broken basement window. "Battle strategy: Pair up, search the house, if you find anything that isn't Jason kill it. Break!" Annabeth instructed, she then grabbed Percy by the arm and led him up a set of stairs and onto the first floor. Blair and Alli ran off, Krissie and Zeno also decided to pair up. "Looks like it's just us left then!" Leo said

"You have got to be kidding me." Cleo sighed and ran up the stairs. "Hey wait!" Leo ran after her.

After two hours of exploring the creaky castle the group rendezvoused back in the basement "I got nothing." Alli said "Us too, I mean, we also got nothing." Krissie stumbled. "Not even a hellhound." Leo frowned. "Alright I think I saw a fountain in a nearby park, lets get out of this place and send the others an Iris message." Annabeth said. Everyone squeezed back through the broken window and ran to the park. Just as they were about to sacrifice two gold drachmas for the demigod conference call "Wait!" Krissie yelled. "Jeez what!" Zeno yelled back plugging his ears. "I forgot, but I'm the daughter of Iris!"

"So?" Cleo said.

"Free Iris messages!" Krissie ran her fingers through the water and an image of the others appeared. "You guys!" Annabeth yelled to get their attention. "Oh hey!" Summer smiled

"What's up you guys? Did you find Jason? Is he okay?... I mean, you know so Zeus doesn't smite us, and all." Demetria blushed and Piper glared at her in the background. "Umm no we did not." Percy said "Just a bunch of cobwebs in that old house."

"Same for us, no Jason, but we did manage to kill a bunch of snake ladies!" Clarisse grinned, "I'm proud of you, meatsack." Leo scoffed

"You are lucky I can't get to from here, Hothead!" Will held Clarisse back and stopped her from swiping away the call.

"Well this has quickly gotten out of hand. We will see you in San Francisco." Annabeth concluded and hit the water with hand. "Alright everyone back in the chariot, lets go to Cali!"

"Don't call it that!" Cleo yelled as they sped westward.

****

**Hey you guys! Hooray for Another Chapter! It should have been up sooner because I have been stuck inside all day due to heavy rain, but I have recently found all my Disney princess VCRs and have been watching those all day. So I'd say pretty productive day! Any ways thanks for reading and please review! **

**Saddler **


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright everyone knows the plan?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh my gods! Yes! We all know the plan you've only been over it like ten times! Tomorrow we get up hop in our chariots, leave this stupid desert, go to the wharf, get on a ferry head to Alcatraz and find Jason." Cleo practically yelled

"Some one's a little cranky…" Leo whispered, Cleo glared at him once again.

"I kinda like this desert." Blair commented

"You should, Its full of so many interesting plants and animal species." Annabeth gazed deliriously into the horizon

"Sis, you are so Mom's kid." Jared teased

"Sorry for enjoying knowledge."

"Um actually I like it because it's so sunny… and my dad is Apollo." Blair pointed out

"Oh well, right." Annabeth blushed

"There's not enough water!" Percy complained running his fingers through the sand.

"It needs more greenness." Summer agreed

"This is my mom you're dissing." Demitria joked, No one said anything, her mother was still a touchy subject.

"Anyways… I'm going to sleep, feel free to follow." Zoe yawned, stretched and left the campfire to retreat to her tent.

"Typical Hypnos kid." Clarisse jeered.

"Fine." Zoe said and sat back down " At least I'm trying to transcend stereotypes."

"What that's supposed to mean?" Clarisse stood threateningly

"Oh nothing." Zoe said

"I will kill you!" The whole group began to quarrel, voices were raised and punches were attempted.

"Oh my Aphrodite!" Piper screamed, "My boyfriend is kidnapped, possibly on the brink of death, and his rescue group can't even carry on a conversation for five minutes!"

"Sorry Pi…" They all began

"Sit down!" She commanded. They all sat against their will.

"Hey you can't charm.."

"Shut up!" Everyone was quiet

"You guys had better pull it together by tomorrow or I will flip! And if you can't do it for me then do it for Jason, if you have to do it for Zeus, just figure it out!" Piper stormed of into the tent she shared with Cleo.

"That should be fun to deal with tonight." Cleo said sarcastically. A few awkward laughs broke the tension

"She's right you guys." Demetria said softly

"What?" Travis said

"She's right. We may fight and complain and even attack each other, but we're still family, however dysfunctional, and family helps family." She continued

"However much I hate to admit a daughter of _Gaea _is right, she is." Clarisse sighed

"Hey! I mean, thank you Clarisse. If_ she_ can put our differences aside_ anyone_ can."

"Well now that we won't insult each others lineage, I'm going to bed!" Zoe left as Clarisse bit her fist trying to abstain from further insults.

"I'm proud of you Clarisse a tired Hypnos kid and not one word." Leo smiled "Oh by the way, I hurt my ankle the other day and just have been limping like crazy! Bet there are just _sooo _many things you could say about that!"

"That's it! I'm going to bed!" Clarisse stood up quickly and ran to her tent.

"Leo you really shouldn't provoke her." Percy laughed, "I'mma hit the hay. Annabeth, you want to uhh… join me?"

"Oh sure." The two got up and ran to their tent

"Wow! How did they end up rooming together?" Halfdan raised his hands in the air. Everyone erupted with laughter. "I'm serious." Halfdan said, which only caused more giggles. "Okay I am going to bed because Annabeth wants us to get up at some insane hour. Krissie, Sam, Summer you coming?" Demetria asks. The girls leave and shortly after so does every one else, though no one got much sleep, they were all too nervous.

**000**

**Sorry about this poorly written chapter, and it lateness (So rude!). I'm having a bit of writer's block and could not for the life of me write a good filler chapter! AGHH! Any ways, thanks for reading and please review1**

**Saddler**


	8. Chapter 8

The Demigods woke to the sound of Annabeth's voice yelling "Get up!" In all of the tents. They slowly trudged out of bed and packed their stuff into the chariots, all except Piper who had woken Cleo up hours ago and had already dressed packed her stuff and was impatiently pacing around the chariots "Let's go you guys!" she clapped her hands at them.

"Pipes! Chill." Leo said

"Almost done… and there! Now we can go Piper." Percy said as he finished putting out their campfire. The gangs climbed in their respective chariots and finally sped off.

"It feels so good to be home again!" Annabeth turned her face into the sea breezes "It also reminds me of you!" She kissed Percy. Kylie giggled and hid her face "Eww you guys!" She turned away.

"Seriously the ferry's leaving soon!" Piper was already running towards the pier. Percy paid for everyone except Annabeth who snuck on via invisibility baseball cap. The Demigods could feel Something coming from Alcatraz as if it were radiating monster juice. "He is definitely here." Demetria sniffed the air.

"Either that or my dad decided to make his summer home in San Francisco." Zeno said while plugging his nose.

"I know there's the mist and all, but how do they not smell this!" Cleo waved her hand near her nose to attempt to wave away the stench. Most of the group sat with plugged noses trying not to breathe in, everyone except Clarisse, Halfdan and DJ. All the Ares kids were leaning over the railing like excited puppies out the car window. Clarisse inhaled deeply "Smells like something we get to kill!" She hive-fived her brothers and continued to nearly fall off the boat.

"Get off the rail you guys I don't want to have to save you just yet." Percy said and pulled them off the edge. "Sometimes you remind me a little too much of your father." He shook his head. The ferry banked near the front of the Island and the demigods were instructed to "Get off," and told "remember kids this is a historical park, not a playground." Needless to say the ferry director got quite a few glares from the Demigods and death stares from Jared and Annabeth.

"How are we planning on finding Jason?" Blair asked.

"Unfortunately, follow the monster smell." Jared said.

"So that way." Demetria pointed towards the cell house. The Ares kids ran off with Piper trailing shortly behind them.

"Guys wait!" The others ran to catch them. After about an hour of literally sniffing around they were able to pinpoint the smell, to a door … on the floor.

"Do we really have to go down _there?"_ Krissie shuddered. Piper just glared at her.

"I don't know you guys there aren't any ghosts around here, it's like their scared." Zeno shifted from side to side uncomfortably.

"Well if Zeno's uncomfortable and we're looking for ghost we probably should be looking elsewhere." Krissie slowly backed away.

"Not so fast." Clarisse grabbed Krissie. "I'll go down first, but I expect rainbow head to be right behind me." She jumped down through the door completely ignoring the ladder that led to the floor below.

"Can I at least use the ladder?" Krissie made a face at the rest of them as she climbed down the steel ladder. The other Demigods followed one by one into the cold concrete barracks.

"Oh! I know what this is! This is the dungeon!" Annabeth whispered happily.

"Yeah, I just _LOVE_ dungeons." Demetria said sarcastically.

After walking for a few minutes Piper shivered and grabbed the wall

"He's here!" She whispered excitedly.

"I'm going to assume that's some weird Aphrodite power and just go with besides I can almost feel something that needs to be killed." Halfdan smiled crazily. He got weird looks from the rest of the group except Clarisse, who gave him a high five. Piper glared and put her finger to her lips. Just then they heard a noise.

"Do you smell that?" A woman's hushed voice came from around the corner. Two furies rounded the corner to find 17 demigods staring back at them. The two groups stared at each other waiting for the other to move first.

" Demi-" The fury was cut off mid sentence by Piper shushing it.

"Take us to Jason." She said. The two creatures slowly began to lead them away.

**OOO**

** Finally! It's been so long since my last update. Any ways I hoped you like it and the next chapter will definitely be up soon, I'm looking forward to writing it! **

**Saddler **


	9. Chapter 9

The furies led them down several damp hallways towards a large green door. The furies began pacing around nervously "Here he is." They whispered and shook as if a cold breeze passed through them. Clarisse gave them a strange look.

"Well it's been fun." She said as she skewered them with her sword. The two creatures dissolved into gold dust.

"Should we go in?" Demetria looked towards Jared and Annabeth. Before they could say anything Percy burst through the doors screaming at the top of his lungs. Everyone stood in suspended silence, the room was completely empty. It was large and eerie, the air was alive as if someone had just taken a breath before speaking.

"That's it?" Percy looked at the empty room. He dropped his stance and stood leaning to the side "That's it!"

"Oh my gods Percy! You could have gotten us killed!" Annabeth screamed. "What were you thinking?" No one spoke; they stood awkwardly in the wake of Annabeth's outburst. A soft sob escaped Pipers mouth.

"But we were so close! I don't understand." Piper walked through the doors and surveyed the corners "He has to be here!" She started running around frantically banging on the bare concrete walls. Just then a shiver ran through all of the Demigods.

"Did any one else feel that?" Krissie squeaked and retreated into the circle of her friends. The door slammed shut behind them, causing everyone to scream, jump and swivel around.

"Must have been dungeon drafts." Said Blair, who was literally shaking in her shoes. Her blonde hair quivered with her body. They turned around to find two tall, thin, black haired men standing at the opposite side of the room in purple pinstripe suits, which made them appear even more gaunt and lanky. They were the kind of guys you expected to find lurking in the back of an alley or the shadows of a city street.

"Who are you?" Percy said trying not to trip his words on his fear.

"You don't recognize us?" The man on the right said flashing a toothy smile at the boy.

"Well that me fix that right up." The other cackled houndishly "I am Diemos and this is Phobos*!" The two men stared at the Demigods the way a wolf would stare at small bunnies, and the Demigods felt it.

"Well that sucks for you because Demigods don't fear a thing!" Clarisse laughed nervously.

Diemos disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

" Everyone fears something." He whispered into Clarisse's ear. She took a swing at him but he was already standing by his brother, grinning.

"I suppose you're looking for this." Phobos yawns, waves his hand and a boy materializes in the corner. He was thin and curled up on a ball repeating "no, no, no…" Piper was the first to realize what was going on. "Jason!" She screamed and attempted to run towards him only to be held back by Jared and Percy.

"Why do you want him?" Annabeth demanded.

"We got s_ooo_ bored being minor gods. So we began hatching a little plan, why not make the world a playground?"

"You're insane!" Sam shouted.

"Yes, yes we are! Anyways, Zeus always has all the fun, he gets to live up on Olympus in his little place, and well we want that!" Phobos hissed

"Why would kidnapping Jason help?" Annabeth pushed further.

"Well, any god can take some important item, it was just so typical. So WE decided to take something Zeus would really want back." Deimos exclaim in some sort of mad ecstasy

"And it worked! He gave us 20 more Demigods!" Phobos clapped his hands in glee.

"What makes you think we'll help you!" Piper regained her sense.

"Don't you know fear can control anything?" Diemos snapped and the Demigods passed out.

**000**

_*Phobos and Deimos are the gods of fear and panic_

**So long since the last update, I know! Anyway thanks for reading and please review.**

** Saddler**


End file.
